A Unique Light
by XNekoNariX
Summary: Having such a hard life back home, Yukine hopes to have a better one in a new apartment. It's great in every way. The people are nice, the air is fresh, and no abusive fathers to yell and boss him around. But...maybe it's not going to be so peaceful. Not when he lives next to Yato. AKA: The weirdest person to ever exist. (Human/Real World AU) {{DISCONTINUED}}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize for any mistakes in the story or grammar. This was just an idea that popped into my head one day that I felt like typing up. Any compliments or criticism helps!

On a side note, this is in a gradual romantic setting. It's not going to be platonic or anything of the such. I personally love them, especially in a domestic environment; they're so CUTE! This takes place in an Alternate Universe where gods and shinki don't exist. Most of the cast if not all will be in here I think? Depends on how far I get into this tbh But before I begin I want to mention that nobody knows one another apart from Hiyori, Yukine, Daikoku, and Kofuku. And Hiyori's parents are dead in this ( _sorry not sorry)._ Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1: A Weird Neighbor

Yukine's life was never all that good.

Actually, no, let's just say it outright _sucked._

Sure, it was nice being young while it lasted. Being with the ones he loves, having family times out, cherishing the _only good memories he has._ Since of course, his father had to screw it all up in the end. By getting drunk off his head one night with his friends and coming home…

 _Just to end up beating the crap out of his mother._

Now that Yukine thought about it, his parents did have some arguments and disagreements. But they never visibly showed anything too bad. Just simple tantrums that he would ignore by locking himself up in his room. He would end up even crying sometimes, but his older sister would always walk in and sooth him. He loved his sister to bits.

After that night though, things took an immediate turn the next morning when he woke up to find his sister and mother at the door with suitcases. They left him. All because of his father.

He was _alone._

So he decided to leave as well. He called his mom for the first time in what seems like forever, even if it was only just a month. He told her that he rented an apartment with saved up college money from his piggy bank. She said she was going to pay the bill for him every month. He thanked her and headed off in the middle of the night on a bus.

Now here he is, lying on the couch in his new apartment. He made himself at home easily, with little stuff that he owned. Yeah it was a little run down, but not nearly as bad as he thought it was gonna be for the price it was. It was late in the afternoon; on the weekend of course. He was bored honestly. _'Maybe I should call up Hiyori or Suzuha…'_ Yukine thought. He was flicking through channels, starting to get annoyed by how many boring sitcoms and reality shows existed on television.

"Do people really get paid for this stuff? It's like watching paint dry." He grumbled. Flipping through a couple more before hearing a knock at the door. He turned the TV off and walked over to the door; opening it to find a neatly dressed man with green eyes shielded behind purple lenses.

Yukine wasn't sure how to greet the gentleman at the door. He felt kind of embarrassed only being in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His worries went away once the older man decided to say something first though.

"Hello Yukine, I'm Kazuma Chouki. I'm the assistant of the landlord here; Viina." Kazuma gave a warm smile of reassurance, noticing that the young blonde was a bit tense.

Yukine was relieved that the guy was nice. He was afraid that the people working here would be strict or annoyed at having a fourteen-year-old stay in the complex. "Hello! Um…do you need anything?"

"Vinna told me to come over and check up on you. Seeing as how you're of a younger stature, she was worried you wouldn't like it here. It is quite rural, after all."

"Oh, I'm fine. The place is nice, and the citizens around here are all really kind! Though, I would like it if you would treat me like everyone else here." The last thing he wants to be is judged because of his age.

"Of course! All of that is nice to hear, too. Please do not mind the noises in the day or night, though. It has um…quite a _history_ of forcing people to move out here." Kazuma seemed a bit reluctant to say that; wiping a drop of sweat off his brow sheepishly.

Yukine was a bit curious at that information now, not taking hint of the uncomfortable state the other was in. His eyebrow raised in slight confusion as he leaned on the doorway. "Noises…? What kind of noises got people so angry that they moved out?"

"Well…I-It's sort of hard to explain exactly...but hopefully they won't bother you too much…aha…"

Now Yukine was just plain confused. Does a person make these noises? An animal or insect? Whatever it was, the older man didn't seem very happy to be sharing this information. So Yukine chose to just forget about it for now and focus on it later.

He managed a nice quick smile. "Don't worry, I won't leave. I'm not even sure if I have enough money to do so if I wanted to either." That calmed Kazuma down to an extent. One less resident leaving the neighborhood. It was already a ghost town to begin with, and now it's just gotten worse.

The clad man straightened his tie and regained his composure. "Thank you. Hopefully the weird shadows you may see at night don't worry you either, have a nice day!" He spoke quite fast as he raised his hand in an excuse to leave and closed the door himself. It left Yukine half confused and half afraid _. 'W-Weird shadows!? Okay, now that's just plain creepy! What complex exactly is this!?'_ Yukine internally panicked.

"M-Maybe it's a good time to call Hiyori…" He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _BEEP_

"Hello?" Hiyori's voice spoke out from the other side.

"Hiyori! Hi! Do you think you can come over today?"

Hiyori heard the pain in his voice and instantly went alert. "Yukine-kun, is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"I think my apartment complex might be haunted!" He frantically blurted out.

There was silence on the other end of the receiver. And then a small giggle was heard. "Are you sure about that…?"

' _Don't mock me!'_

Yukine frowned and nearly yelled into the phone. "I'm not joking around! The assistant landlord came by today and said I shouldn't worry about the shadows at night or noises in the day and shit!"

"Wait, really!? Have you heard any strange noises yet?" She replied worried.

"Actually… I haven't. That makes the whole ordeal kind of strange now that I think about it…"

"Check outside and listen closely! It may be a soft noise!" Hiyori ordered.

Yukine followed the instruction and opened the door; stepping outside. He looked to the left and listened closely. Then he looked to the right and-

…..He spotted a man, looking almost twenty, not so far from him, sitting atop of the railing.

He looked creepy, wearing a tracksuit and dirty teal scarf with his dark purple –and greasy- hair tied up in a ponytail. He didn't look like he showered, that's for sure. Also, Yukine was pretty sure he could smell the sweat escaping his body from here. And what's up with staring at the ground? It looks like he's plotting how to jump off the rails. He seemed to be eating…takoyaki? Well, at least he has good taste.

"Yukine-kun…?" A soft voice rang from his phone, now being held at his side.

"Uh…."

The dark haired man's eyes shifted to Yukine before he hopped off the ledge, back onto their current floor level. He looked at Yukine in wonder, piercing blue eyes boring into amber ones. This made the blonde a bit surprised. He didn't expect one feature of the other's body to bring out everything else. It kind of made the man look….handsome.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath. Great, now he knows he doesn't have great taste in men. At least he's not Hiyori –she likes old men. Yukine put the receiver up to his mouth. "Hiyori…I'll call you back." And hung up without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am SO happy that people are actually following this story! And I even got some reviews! I didn't really expect anyone to like it honestly. I was prepared to throw it out and have everyone **set fire to it** because of my bad wording and stuff. I really just like typing up this stuff because I want to, but now that I know someone likes it, Imma do better! *^* Thank you all~!

 _ **P.S:**_ _To Black Pichu: Thank you so much for your advice! I took it in wholeheartedly and tweaked my chapters a bit with that new information! It made lots of sense after I looked my first chapter over and felt kinda dumb at my mistakes haha! Like my profile states, I'm still a_ _ **beginner**_ _at this so bear with me later on as I try to get better! XD_

 _To SSJ Mirai Gohan: It's Yato x Yukine, I'm not really fond of Yatori. Sorry to anyone that is. ^^;;_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Fucking Yato

Yukine snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. But before he could ask what exactly the _hell_ the man was doing, the dark-haired male spoke up.

"So…I'm assuming you're the one who just moved in?" he asked.

Yukine decided to show some courtesy and respect to this guy, nodding and even giving a small smile. "Yeah, I just-"

"Didn't expect you to be a kid, honestly," The older man remarked casually, as he bit off the last of the octopus dumplings on the stick and threw it behind him onto the ground.

This irritated the blonde a tad. Not only did the man interrupt him, and litter, but he had the _nerve_ to insult him right off the bat!? Yukine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I didn't expect anyone around here to be a **stinky tracksuit guy** either."

The person shot him a glare and Yukine instantly looked to the side innocently. He heard a stomp on the ground, and curiously looked back over in question.

The dark-haired man was pouting. "I'm not stinky! You're stinky!" he huffed.

' _Oh this guy_ _ **can't**_ _be serious.'_ He was acting like a grade schooler. That retort was as lame as his clothes. "Says the person who smells like roadkill. How do your friends even stand you?" Yukine said, waving his hand in front of his face; proving his point. The man's expression was irritated as expected.

"Hey! I don't- wait, friends?"

"Um, yeah? Like people you hang around with? Have fun and stuff?" That earned an uneasy look from the dark-haired man. Yukine started to question if he was treading on harsh territory here.

"I don't have…. _ **friends**_." The guy made it sound as though he didn't quite understand.

"Wait, huh?"

"I hang around by myself all the time. Well, apart from Milord staying with me." So…he really doesn't have friends. Now Yukine feels kind of bad for the guy.

"Milord? Is that your roommate?" Yukine questioned. _'Possibly? Sounds like an odd nickname though.'_

"He's my cat!"

"…Your cat."

"Hey! Don't patronize me, Milord is the best! He keeps me warm by cuddling next to me at night, and he plays with me when I'm bored! And-!" The man is practically fawning over his cat. He's bouncing up and down and Yukine is pretty sure he lost what the guy was saying halfway through the sentence. The boy was getting dizzy just from watching the man talk about the damn thing. _'He really needs friends…. His obsession to this Milord is starting to get annoying too. Not that he wasn't already annoying from the beginning..'_ He thought. But all of the sudden, he felt wet hands on his shoulders and he tensed up.

' _ **SWEATY!'**_ He yelled internally. The blonde noticed that the older man was gazing at him intensely, and he faltered back at the close proximity. Apparently the guy knows nothing about personal space.

"Do you want to meet him!? Here, I'll take you to see him in my place!" And he proceeded to drag Yukine along before the male could answer.

This wasn't sitting well with the blonde at all. He was squirming under the harsh grip that the man had on his wrist. _**'Okay, stranger fucking danger! This guy isn't safe! He's weird! I hate him!'**_

"Let go of me you creepy perverted, pedophilic bastard!"

"Geez, such language. Someone your age shouldn't have such a dirty mouth!"

"Fuck you! This is kidnapping!"

"Kid, I just wanna take you to see my fluffy-fluff cat. What's that gotta do with kidnapping?" He came to an abrupt stop and turned to Yukine. The blonde gave him a 'Are you kidding me' glare. The man still didn't get the point and tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. And it was so….. **not** cute.

The boy groaned and pointed to the wrist the supposed "kidnapper" was holding onto. "You don't just take someone to your house without asking them first! Especially when they're younger than you, that's kidnapping!"

The older man looked where Yukine was pointing and back into amber orbs. "I don't see your point here. I assume you like cats, everyone likes cats."

Yukine frowned. _'This guy is unbelievable.'_ He quickly reached his free hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Fuck it, I'm calling the cops." At that, the man immediately let go of his hand and put his hands up in defeat.

"Don't call the cops! Please! I swear I'll be a good guy! I won't take you to see my cat ever again!"

Yukine's eyes grew in disbelief. "….What are you, 12?" God, he's never seen anyone act like _this_ before.

The man winked and his lips curled upwards, forming a smug look on his face. "On a scale of 1 to 10, yes."

That earned him a hard smack from the blonde. And it forced him to jolt up in anger, holding his red cheek.

"What the hell was that for!? You don't just smack people! Forget me ever being nice to you!" he yelled.

Yukine stuck his tongue out. "Go die in a hole, creep." And he turned around to walk away.

"I have a **name** you know!" The man shouted, now quite pissed off.

Yukine looked behind him tiredly. "And what would that be, tracksuit?"

"It's Yato. Now show me some manners and tell me _yours_ , brat."

Okay, the "brat" wasn't necessary. But….since he has some human decency, he shifted on his feet and looked directly at the man. "It's Yukine."

"How ironic. Your name means falling _snow,_ but you act the exact opposite." Yato stated as he crossed his arms, blue irises not failing in nerving the blonde with its harsh gaze. He held a devilish smirk, proud of his own burn.

Yukine flinched at that statement. "W-Well-"

"Well _what?_ "

There was nothing. His mind was blank. He didn't have one retort ready in his mind. Honestly, he hates it when he's compared to his name. It reminds him of back then whenever he did something bad, his father would bring it up.

" _You should act your name. That's why we named you it. Because we expected you to_ _ **fit**_ _the name._ _ **So live up to it**_ _."_

That one phrase rung in his mind. _**"Live up to it."**_

"Whatever," he stated coldly.

"…Huh?" Yato blinked in surprise. That was an unusual reaction.

Yukine shook his head and looked to the side. "It's nothing. Sorry. I should get going now."

"Wait- but, I….thought you were mad at me? Aren't you going to fight back?" The male looked completely confused. It didn't matter to Yukine though. He's not in the mood for arguing anymore.

"I don't care. Go back to your house or sit on top of the railing again or something." Yukine turned around and headed back to his place, leaving his neighbor standing there; dumbfounded. He forgot what he even came outside for. For now…

He just wanted to get away from that guy. Yato, was it?

He doesn't know why he engaged conversation with him, why he told Yato his name, why of all things he thought the man was _good looking_ , because…..ew. But the minute he talked to him, he got annoyed. There was just that aura of…..a **cat**?

Where did that come from? Yukine likes cats, and he sure as hell didn't like that creep. Maybe it was the way he looked? His eyes were awfully cat-like…

 _RING RING_

Yukine noticed a buzzing coming from his pocket and he swiftly took his phone out. Looking at the caller ID, he noticed it was Hiyori. Probably calling him back after hanging up on her so abruptly. So he flipped it open and held it up his ear.

"Hello..?"

"Yukine-kun! Are you okay? You just randomly ended the call!"

"O-Oh, sorry about that...I'm fine! Just uh…"

"What is it, Yukine-kun?"

"Well, there was this random guy out front. He was sitting on top of the railing, hell if I know why. But…he's the weirdest person I've ever seen."

There was silence on the other end and Yukine wondered if Hiyori was just going to burst out laughing again. But gladly, that wasn't the case.

"Tell me what happened." Yep, that's a sign that mother-mode Hiyori just initiated.

"Well first of all, he was wearing a tracksuit and scarf when it's not even winter! Not to mention he smelled awful. He has a cat obsession too, wouldn't stop talking about his little 'Milord'. He also insulted me several times! He didn't even understand what I was talking about at first when I asked if he had friends!" After he finished his rant, he heard Hiyori sigh across the phone.

"Are you sure you didn't provoke him?"

"Why would you think I provoked him!? Of course I didn't!"

"Yukine-kun…"

He swallowed a lump in his throat nervously. "W-Well he called me a kid so-"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He had to! He's a stupid jersey wearing creep! He's so casual, just saying things so bluntly and then not understanding things like kidnapping when he wanted me to meet his cat! He's just so…weird!"

"Hold on a second…he kidnapped you just to meet his cat?"

Yukine sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, he did. Pulled me away like 'Wanna meet my cat!?' And shit…"

Hiyori giggled and Yukine groaned.

"Don't be so sour, Yukine-kun…that's actually kind of cute."

"…..What?"

"Think it over. He just wanted you to meet his cat. He doesn't have any friends, I bet he had good intentions. He sounds pretty harmless to me."

"Um, do I have to remind you that he's a _stranger!?_ "

"Well, do you know his name?"

Actually…he did. "It's….Yato. He told me it after I called him tracksuit."

"Wait, Yato?"

"Yeah….?"

"He works at the pizza delivery place around the corner! I know him! He's a sweet guy."

"Seriously!? He's anything but sweet!"

Hiyori chuckled. "Maybe because you provoked him with your nicknames."

"T-That's not the point here!"

"Whatever you say~ You should really get to know him at least. Maybe you two can be friends!"

"Yeah, no. That's not happening."

"Oh come on… he only has his cat. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover either. I say go apologize to him tomorrow morning!"

"Hiyori…." Yukine groaned.

"Do it!" And she hung up before Yukine could protest. He placed the phone back in his pocket and realized he was still outside. Well, he stopped outside of his apartment at least. So he opened the door and went inside, closing it shut behind him. God it's been a long day. His stomach was growling for something to eat, too.

He went into the kitchen and had a quick frozen dinner before planting himself on the couch with his gaming console.

He really needed to relax after all that happened today.

* * *

 **A/N: I sorta kinda accidentally got too into it and I apologize for the serious moment with Yukine's name that just came out of the blue. I want this story to be humorous but some backstory is needed for further relationship development.** **ヾ** **(** **ε** **"** **)ʃ Again, my apologies~**


End file.
